Wedding of Black & Gold
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Helios proposed to Azulong in L&M. See the trip from engaged to married and everything inbetween. Warning contains femslash and references. Psychofirecest.
1. Proposal

LW: Here's something for anyone who found Azulong/Helios cute/nice or just liked it. It's a little wedding fic let that's starting to come together for me Hope it's enjoyed (Warning – 1st part of this chapter is also in chapter 3 of 'Love & Madness' just so people know what's going on)

Azulong: So will this be plane sailings for us?

LW: You're a slightly incestuous lesbian couple; not much else can go wrong for you. So, no it probably won't.

Helios: Don't worry Azulong. We're still gonna get married.

Azulong: Yay!

LW: Good Luck!

Wedding of Black & Gold - Proposal

_25 yrs ATF (after the finale) Fire Nation Palace_

Helios sat at her throne Azulong cuddled up to her, both calming from the feast. It had been Ty Lee's birthday and being Ty Lee's it was huge and unfortunately for the same reason there were also loads of pricks (Most of the nobility really) quite a few of whom were like Ty Lee and Sokka; womanizers. This meant Helios spent most of the night trying so hard not to kill the morons who were staring at or flirting with Azulong, which was made worse by Snaky had finally gotten together with Ty so she couldn't seek solace in not being the only one. Luckily Azula and Pyron were also there so not even they were stupid to try anything major with those 2 around. Straight after while everyone was leaving Azulong caught up with Helios and a few minutes later ended up in the position they'd be found in now.

Azulong: Well that was fun, ay Helios? Ty Lee looked so happy for the whole party.

Helios: Yeah I suppose. (Stroking her hair) Azulong, what do you want with us?

Azulong: I want you silly; you know this since I kissed you. Why?

Helios: I want more, I know you love me and we're a couple but I want to spend all my life with you, even if you can't spend it all with me. (Azulong's immortal for anyone who's confused)

Azulong: Are you saying what I think your saying?

Helios: Yes! Will you be my wife Azulong?

Azulong: Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! (Kisses her) So does that make me Ms's Helios or what? Cause I've noticed only Toph seems to have a last name (Giggles). (If I'm wrong please tell me, but far as I know it's true)

Helios: I love it when you ramble. Your name stays as it is, though you do become Fire Lady Azulong!

Azulong: Cool. Ty Lee and Serpentime are gonna be so pissed they weren't here now. Umm is there proof of proposal?

Helios: Are you looking for something? Doesn't matter anyway, because I have this for you.

Helios revealed from her sleeve a necklace. It was pure gold with a Hematite flame on it and lightning bolts carved on it. Helios gives it to Azulong who looks at it smiling then putting it on.

Azulong: It's beautiful, but how?

Helios: Well, I've been planning it for a while, last month I spoke to Mai and Azula, and I've been trying to make that with fire bending and actual tools for weeks. Luckily I'm getting Toph to make the ring or we'd be waiting till next year (Both laughing).

Azulong: Thanks Helios. (Smirking) So I guess I'm off the market now

Helios: FINALLY! I though I was gonna have to kill someone. Your parents were no help at all.

Azulong: Maybe they were too busy enjoying themselves watching you squirm. Your face looked like mom back when she was crazy.

Helios: Oh you can go straight to Hell.

Azulong: (Azula smirk) Have to die for that, so I can't. (Kisses Helios)

The 2 firebenders made out for 5 minutes before Azulong released sitting up ignoring the groaning of her fiancé.

Azulong: We should tell our mother's

Helios: Don't you mean your parents? I do need to tell mom I went through with it though.

Azulong: Yeah, but Azula's easier to get a hold of. Come on she's probably with Mai and Ty Lee, and that means Snaky and Serpentime will get to see.

The happy couple went down the corridors to the aforementioned group exactly like Azulong said.

Helios: Hey guys, guess what?

Snaky: You've figured out eternal life. It's pretty easy when you understand the basic principal of…

Azulong: Not even close so shut up.

Snaky: Anything to do with Helios's work laced around your neck? It's very beautiful Helios, it suits you Azulong.

Mai: So you did it then? I'm so proud of you

Azula: Azulong you're the 1st in this family to be engaged the Avaverse way. Hey Mai do you think Zuzu will officially disown Helios now she's getting married. If it comes to that, it's either mine, Ty Lee's or Snaky's most likely the 2nd and 3rd because things get worse if she's also mine.

Serpentime: Hey guy's do you know what this means?

Helios: I get to call your dad, Dad out loud? Because since I came out he's felt like that.

Snaky: I get that a lot 1st a Lucemon then an Arceus. You're the 1st human to want to be my child.

Ty Lee: I know! 2 _Bachelorette_ parties!

Azulong: And because ours will most likely be like a bachelor party they're both unisex (Everybody). But we need someone to stay with the bride that isn't going to the party.

Mai: I'll stay with you and Azula will stay with Helios. That way you don't see your parents and we don't see our kids pissed off your tits (Literally). Though if we see anything it'll be a plus for the evening. Anyway do you want me to tell Zuko and Agni, it might make things easier.

Helios: No mom. If they have a problem with me and Azulong they can tell me face to face.

Snaky: I'll go with you. Things might go better if you and Azulong aren't both there.

Azulong: OK! I don't like Zuzu either. (Sticks out her tongue) I'll find Dad tomorrow, you and Snaky can tell him then.

Helios: That'll work. Now if you don't mind, my fiancé and I are now going to enjoy ourselves and each other. (Carries Azulong bridal position)

Ty Lee: That's the weirdest cover for sex ever! And I've heard a lot of 1 night stand pick ups. Good night, we're going to **** (Leaves with Snaky)

Azula: Well; it can never be said that she's subtle.

The rest of the room leave to bed, knowing tomorrow will be Hell.

**TBC**

LW: well it's begun! Just don't tell Zuzu (incase nobodies noticed I don't like any of the GAang members, except Toph because she needs to be feared and respected) Any way, no extras this time just me saying see you soon.

R&R


	2. NO!

LW: Chapter 2! I only own my OCs. Everything else is Avatar

Wedding of Black & Gold – NO!

Early morning was a quiet time in the palace; until you try to move then you and your partner nearly end up on the floor with an almighty thud. Well it did that morning for Azulong who noticed a little too late her lover's arms were wrapped around her body with her head on her chest, which she should have realised seeing as she couldn't see her head. With quite a bit of careful manoeuvring she managed to untangle herself and head towards Snaky's room. Pushing open the large black doors what shouldn't have been there she walked into Snaky's bedroom, ignoring the cuddled up lump in his bed known as Ty Lee and continued her search. She found him in the lower levels of the castle of the empty world, peering into a time ripple he'd opened. He turned to Azulong and a small smile appeared on his face.

Snaky: Azulong! So how was your night?

Azulong: **BEST NIGHT EVEN!** God that was a long night

Snaky: Any reason why you're here?

Azulong: I need a door to Eternity so I can find my dad and tell him but they don't work on command for me.

Snaky: There is a better way

Azulong: Which is?

Pyron: I could come to you. Hey kiddo.

Azulong turned and ran over to her dad. He hadn't changed a bit, though he was immortal and she only seen him last at the Party the previous day. It wasn't that she didn't she him often, he was just difficult to find when he didn't want to be.

Pyron: So what've you got to tell me? Please don't tell me your pregnant; I can't protect you from Helios if you are. Unless you used the...

Azulong: DAD Shhhh. Helios proposed last night. Mom already knows and Snaky will be accompanying her to tell Zuzu.

Pyron: that won't end well.

Azulong: I know. Though all of them think things will be better if I don't go with them, that way they can't be mad with me, and may be slightly more accepting.

Snaky: Not likely but still. Anyway if Ty Lee gets up while I'm gone _not likely_ tell I've gone with Helios to tell Zuko and Agni. Bye! (Fades out)

_In Azulong's (and Helios's) room_

Snaky walked in to a sleeping Helios who looked a lot nicer when she was sleeping, not like someone who could make people piss themselves by looking at them. He stood over the bed and decided to wake her the simple way; tap her till she hits him. It didn't take that long for him to get a fireball to the face, which quickly extinguished itself once Helios and he were looking each other in the eyes.

Helios: WTF was that for? I'm tired and sore and sleeping. Why're you here?

Snaky: Well I thought if you get telling the men in your family you're marrying something non-human now, you can stop pushing it away and we can get on with the rest of the organisation. Besides we can separate you and Azulong if you refuse.

Helios: Don't you Fuckin' dare! Leave so I can put something on.

Snaky: Fine. (Leaves)

In record time Helios had come out of the room in her usual black attire. Finding Zuko wasn't too difficult; once Helios became Fire Lord 2 years ago he went to one of the more remote areas of the Fire Nation. Also as fate was smirking Agni was visiting him dad when they arrived. Zuko seemed happy to see his daughter though Agni looked mad at the 2 who'd just arrived.

Helios: Dad! Agni. I'm getting married.

Zuko: That's nice dear, who with?

Helios: (Smirking) Snaky!

Zuko: (Surprised) Well that's different, though if you're happy it's OK.

Snaky: (Hands on her shoulders) Helios…. Pay up missy.

Agni: What did you do?

Snaky: I betted with Helios and her real fiancé that you would actually be more accepting of **me** than the real one.

Zuko: (Angry) Kiddo, who are you getting married to?

Helios: Umm dad, I proposed to Azulong yesterday night after Ty Lee's birthday party. And she said YES!

Zuko: WHAT! I though this thing had ended, think about it Helios; 1. She's a girl, 2. She's your cousin and 3. She's not even human.

Helios: Snaky isn't human but you accepted him, and you had nothing wrong with Pyron being with your sister also you seemed quite happy when Azulong was born.

Snaky: To be fair Helios, Azulong is the only person who could tick every box.

Helios: Snaky let's go, I just came to tell you that I'm getting married and hoped we could put the problems behind us.

Zuko: NO! You're my daughter and I forbid you to marry her and to …. (Collapses)

Snaky: (Behind him) Oh shut up! Well time to go then.

Agni: What did you do you demon?

Snaky: Chill, he's just sleeping .He'll wake up in about an hour. To Dulles!

Snaky grabs Helios's hand and both disappear in a flicker, leaving an unconscious Zuko and a pissed off Agni.

_Back in the palace_

Helios: Well that went very shitly!

Snaky: that actually went better than I expected, though I didn't think I'd need to break him. Also I was waiting for you to hit Agni when he made some stupid comment, but he was fairly silent mainly just glaring at us. I'll get my gold pieces from Azulong and say the morons of your family won't be at the wedding.

Helios: Thanks Snaky. I need to rest; I wish he could have at least acted like it was OK. (Leaves)

Snaky walked through the castle until he found Azulong the unholy trinity planning the wedding.

Snaky: Hey Girls! We did it.

Mai: And the verdict is?

Snaky Word-for-word Helios said 'that went very shitly' which also means Zuko and Agni won't be at the ceremony. Anything else I'm needed for?

Ty Lee: Any wedding dress and suit makers.

Snaky: Yes. There's Kurt and Lucifer. Ones a human and the others a Lucemon. I'll get them here soon as I can.

Azulong: Thanks. One more thing, can you kill Agni for me?

Mai: WHAT?

Azulong: Just kidding! _Well almost_

Azula: Don't worry about it; let's just get somebody to do the ceremony.

Ty Lee: I know! Azulong's not human, at least not fully, so you need a non-human to marry them.

Snaky: That's how I got out of a divorce; the humans just denied it ever being real.

Ty Lee: Exactly. So I think Snaky should perform the sage's job for the ceremony.

Azula: that's settled, you'll do it won't you Snaky?

Snaky: Of course. I'll have to be there anyway to get any non Avaverse wedding guests. Azulong and Helios have many friends in other worlds. So do you Azula, but that's not the point.

Azula: Thanks but still we'll need to tell them soon and set up everything.

Snaky: Well good luck with that, I need to find 2 people I've not spoken to in years. (Leaves)

Azulong: OK! Let's keep everything running smoothly.

TBC

LW: Sorry for anyone who like Zuko but I don't so like Tea in my Yugioh fics, I'll bash him when I can.

Helios: (Crying into Azulong) why can't they just accept us?

Azulong: Don't worry my dark flame; Lonly will make sure we get married. OK so cheer up.

Serpentime: I'm here to get Azure to Kurt for the dress fittings; we'll see how that goes next time. Right?

LW: Yeah, as well as Helios's outfit and the venue.

R&R


	3. Dress Up

Kya: Hello douches, I'm here so we're gonna forget about Agni's mad sister and move onto…

LW: (Pissed off) Hey get the F*** out of my seat and stop trying to change the plot of the fic. Hi people this is a short momentary fic.

Azulong: Time for my dress and Helios's suit type thing, anyway LW doesn't own Kurt from Glee, Lucifer the Lucemon from Digimon. He does on the other hand own the Empty World that Snaky lives in.

Wedding of Black and Gold – Dressing Up

Helios had never been one for lavish outfits but this suit was an overly irritating hour (or so). For one thing black doesn't look good on her in a poofy dressy top, the other was the tight pants Lucifer managed to squeeze onto her was a pain on her butt, though from what she could see in the mirror it showed her off quite well and imagining the look on Azulong's face on the day was the only thing stopping her from ripping them off, strangling the Lucemon with them and burning the body. The little blond angel stood up and looked eye to shoulder with the young female Fire Lord.

Lucemon: So Helios, are you looking forward to marrying Azulong?

Helios: Yeah but I wish my dad and brother would support me like my mother and aunt.

Lucemon: Well Azula was gonna support you anyway, you're marrying her daughter. That and she's a bit insane kinda like me, Snaky, and Pyron. You and Azulong too

Helios: God you're annoying.

Lucemon: Well it was either me or Kurt.

Helios: Fine, You'll do.

Lucemon: that'll do. Now Azulong said to make the ankle parts puffy.

Helios: Fine! Should I try pull these things off now?

Lucifer: No, if I do this without you in them I may never get you back into them.

_In the other end of the Palace__ – __With_ Azulong and Kurt

Azulong found the dress to be the best thing she'd ever worn. The golden silk puffed out in the best places and it made her feel beautiful, which was something she didn't feel very often. Seeing as she had him to herself she decided to ask some questions she needed answered.

Azulong: Hey Kurt, universally is it alright that we're gay getting married and I'm inhuman?

Kurt: Well my other gay friends are a Vampire & Witch and a Demon & Dark lighter so yeah I think it's OK. Besides Snaky knows what he's doing since she married Gwen with Charmcaster and Bellatrix with Luna.

Azulong: That's good, Oh one last thing. Am I showing too much boob?

Kurt: It's difficult to tell though no matter what it's less than Ty Lee and if your bride is drooling we'll just pull it up a bit, but other than that it's fine.

Azulong: that's good. Now how have things been with you guys recently?

Kurt: It's been alright Rach gave birth to a little girl and they called her Sarah and from what I've heard Serpentime's going out with Lucifer.

Azulong: you mean Lucifer who's making Helios's outfit?

Kurt: Yeah that one.

Azulong: That's cool.

Kurt: So looking forward to the wedding?

Azulong: Oh so much!

_In the Empty World _– _Large unoccupied room_.

Azula: God this room is depressing. You should have had Mai and Zuzu's wedding here.

Snaky: Don't worry it's just because we haven't got the whole thing sorted out yet (Glowy being appears)

TARDIS: So do you want this place black, gold or red?

Ty Lee: How about all 3 in a chaotic pattern, I mean most of the people coming are mad and/or psychopathic

LW: god it'll take a lot of Smergle to do this room.

Azula: Pokémon actually sound like an interesting way to do this.

Mai: So how is this going to look like a church?

Snaky: Easy. The seats go there, I stand over here and to increase the humanity we'll hang Aang's corpse behind me.

Azula: Wait a minute, Aang's not dead yet.

Snaky: Well we'll hang Aang behind me until he's dead then let the bride and groom/bride in. Speaking of which who's being brought down the aisle

All: Azulong Defiantly!

Snaky: OK.

TBC

LW: That looked like fun.

Azulong: God Helios is going to look so cool in those pants, now if only I could use my teeth to remo….

Helios: Shh that's for you and me to know, and sometimes Snaky.

LW: (Sweatdrop) Well have fun with that. By the way there will be a major crossover moment soon when the guests arrive, also there's no way I could write a good _bachelorette_ party so imagine as much fu as you like as long as it contains unholy trinity _**(Azula/Ty Lee/Mai)**_(Yes it's now just one HUGE party instead of two) it'll be quite close to what I'm imagining right now. Well see you soon.

**R&R**


	4. Important

[Author's Personal Note] I know I need to update this soon and I will but this is more important.

As many of you have seen the people who run this site have decided to finally enforce a rule they made up about 10 years ago which means we aren't allowed to post lemons or violence on this site anymore. While I (as far as I know) am not breaking that rule personally I know a lot of fics that are brilliant and have either if not both of these problems in them (See favourite authors or stories for examples) and don't want to see them gone.

There are a few things I want to know involving this:

_One_, if the rules FF say are up have been around since _**2002**_ why is it only in 2012 **10 years**** later** that they actually do something about it.

_Two_, as far as I was aware the point of the M rating was to say 'this story contains sexual content and/or violent material' which apparently it doesn't so I want to know what are we meant to put in it?

These aren't me supporting the people who run this stupid idea, this is me pointing out what the moderators are doing is a stupid idea.

Please somebody do something before the site loses it's best authors and most avid readers/reviewers.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are, are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Aljan Moonfire**

**Jman12394**

**117Jorn**

**Harry1817**

**EarthDragonJd**

**Antonia23**

**Santanababy**

**2FaceMyFate**

**Hhr Its What I Believe**

**Carnacki23**

**HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ**

**Gundam Epiyon**

**zerolelouch99**

**the cutter of the thread**

**CoastalFirebird**

**sweetkitty**

**Kevin1984**

**Lonly Wanderer**


End file.
